


Righteous Enabler

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Gen, Punching, Stealing Quinjets, righteous anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is on a righteous crusade to punch a certain dillhole in the face. Sam is her enabler.





	Righteous Enabler

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is "Slow Down."
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [Facing History and Ourselves](https://www.facinghistory.org) is on a mission to “engage students of diverse backgrounds in an examination of racism, prejudice, and antisemitism in order to promote the development of a more humane and informed citizenry.” They offer free curriculum resources on their website host seminars at locations around the world. You can donate at [give.facinghistory.org](https://give.facinghistory.org), or you could “add your voice” to their community forum (online or in person), go to a seminar, or attend fundraising event near you!

Sam was just stepping out of the break room with a well-earned cup of coffee when Darcy stormed down the hallway, accidentally slamming into his shoulder and sloshing the top third of it onto his hand.

"Sorry, Sam, I'd be more concerned about your coffee if I wasn't so full of righteous anger," she called over her shoulder.

He'd never seen her in this type of mood, so he abandoned the coffee on the counter and jogged after her. "Whoa, whoa," he said. "Slow down. What's got you so fired up?"

She stopped and turned furiously toward him. "When we agreed to come here, Tony said Jane could have anything she wanted. Now she needs this expensive thingy for science, and the purchasing _dillhole_ in Manhattan says there aren't funds in the _budget_ for it. Jane doesn't even care; she's MacGyvering one out of duct tape and determination, but I haven't seen her act like this since she was going crazy trying to find a way to get to Thor after he ditched us on earth for like two years without so much as an insincere Valentine's Day card. I can't deal with watching that again, so I'm going to my room to get my bag, then I'm hitting the motor pool and I'm gonna agree to finally go out on a date with the fleet manager so she'll give me a car, and then I'm gonna drive four and a half hours to the city so I can _punch that dillhole in the face_."

Sam nodded along during Darcy's rant, but when she was finished, he had other ideas. "Why don't you—" he began, but she cut him off.

"If you're gonna suggest I call Pepper and have her put the fear of god into the dillhole, you can save your breath. I've got plans to do that _after_ he gets punched in the face. Calling her now will waste all this righteous anger I've got built up."

Sam held out a placating hand. "What I was gonna say was: why don't you meet me in the hangar and we'll take a quinjet instead?"

Darcy's eyes glittered with glee. "Sam," she said, seizing his forearm in a warrior's grip. "You're my favorite enabler."

**Author's Note:**

> She's definitely still gonna go out with that fleet manager, though, fyi.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163719355588/righteous-enabler)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
